Lucina Lucifer
Lucina Lucifer '''is one of the main female characters in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01 . She is Aslatiel Bael's Queen, as well as one of his best friends and main love interests. Appearance Lucina is a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl with white skin, ice-blue eyes and waist-length golden blonde hair. She is fairly tall, lean and has a remarkably voluptuous figure. While using her scythe, the Rosa Atra, her right eye turns purple. Similar to her younger brother, Vali, Lucina has four pairs of black, bat-like wings. As a child, Lucina wore many outfits of great variety, though she had a clear preference towards dresses and short skirts. As a late teenager, she wears a black trench coat over a violet buttoned-up shirt, black slacks and black high-heeled boots, and during the Maou-sponsored party for the young Devils, she wore a black suit rather than a dress like the rest of the girls. She also wears a white beret that Aslatiel gave her on her sixteenth birthday at almost all times. Personality Lucina is remarkably kind and caring, showing compassion to Aslatiel during his period as a captive of the Old Maou Faction and to Aiden and Priscilla, who never knew anything resembling a family. After finding out that Viktor Ronove had killed Aslatiel's sister, she flew into a rage and almost killed him until being stopped by her grandfather, Rizevim. Stemming from her being separated from Vali at a young age, Lucina is very compassionate about the matter of siblings. She tried to reunite Aslatiel and Lucatiel, and also agreed instantly to rescue Aiden after Priscilla asked her to, enduring brutal pain at the hands of the mad priest Yatch in order to save the boy. She's the type of person to become angry rather than depressed when losing, leading her to spend a lot of time improving herself due to her competitiveness and pride. Lucina is very good with kids, being able to easily gain the trust of the orphans of the Holy Sword Project and even inspire Aiden and Priscilla to follow her and Aslatiel. Since then, she has developed a close bond with the twins, being treated and respected like an older sister by them, and even sleeping in the same bed as a standard routine. After falling in love with Aslatiel, while too shy to confess her feelings to him, she expresses interest in what he likes in a woman, letting her previously shorter hair grow all the way to her waist due to him saying that he likes girls with long hair. However, since she's rather prudish, Lucina becomes incredibly embarrassed when on a "compromising" situation with Aslatiel. She behaves like a ''tsundere ''around him. Lucina loves reading and is a surprisingly good writer in the opinion of most people who have read her original works, though she becomes extremely embarrassed when someone brings up the topic. She enjoys sports and writing poetry, but is incredibly bad with machines and cooking. History Lucina was very close with Vali during their childhood, with the latter's mother even treating her like her own daughter. She also deeply loved her own mother and admired her greatly. Her death at the hands of Dulio Gesualdo caused Lucina to develop a strong hatred and fear for him. At some point, Lucina was taken away by Rizevim, who started to raise her into his definition of a Devil. An incredibly accelerated learning regime and training consisting of "standard" assassination and combat lessons along with death matches with other children (most of the times outnumbering her) developed her into an extremely skilled fighter, but failed to kill off her emotions and personality. During her time in this training institution, she became the top-ranked trainee and led a unit composed of the second-ranked, fifth-ranked, seventh-ranked and twentieth-ranked children, titled "Five Nights". As both a team and real friends, the whole group grew close with Lucina as the lead and main pillar. She was also given the Rosa Atra during this time, and was many times left the tasks of torturing prisoners, executing deserters and razing entire vilages full of innocent people. The trauma of those deeds haunts her to present time. Plot Lucina first met Aslatiel when he was still a captive of the Old Maou Faction. Brought there by her grandfather so she could have a talking partner, she instead showed compassion to the crippled boy and developed an admiration towards his unwavering resolve to endure anything for his sister. Lucina promised him a reunion with Lucatiel, but things were fated to end wrong. She managed to speak with Lucatiel, who was in a similar state to her brother. On the day of the supposed meeting, however, Viktor Ronove instead further tormented and killed Lucatiel in front of Aslatiel's eyes. After learning of this, Lucina tried to kill Ronove but was violently stopped by her grandfather. Before tearfully leaving a broken Aslatiel, she took his sister's corpse in her arms and promised to give her a proper burial. The next day, Aslatiel took a brutal revenge on Ronove and began to make his escape. Lucina met Aslatiel again and returned the set of Evil Pieces that had been taken from him before tearfully asking him to take her away from her grandfather. After making his resolve, Aslatiel complied and made her his Queen. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Lucina has an impressive amount of demonic power. She's able to shoot countless offensive spells and use the special abilities of the Rosa Atra constantly without feeling exhausted. She has shown the ability to purge poison in her bloodstream by releasing her power. Her aura is silver in color. '''Magic Talent: '''Completely unlike Aslatiel, Lucina has shown to be extremely talented in using magic, being capable of using multitudes of offensive spells, stealth spells, magical traps and even measuring before-hand how many Evil Pieces is a person worth in order to be reincarnated. In terms of combat, she appears to have a preference towards fire magic. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Being a Devil, Lucina has a great amount of physical strength. She is able of easily wielding the large Rosa Atra and also matched Rumen Belmont, a powerful vampire, in close-quarters combat. '''Master Scythe Wielder: '''Her most powerful weapon being a scythe, Lucina is extraordinarily proficient in the use of the unwieldy weapon. She was able to effortlessly deflect countless wired knives thrown by Yatch even while being injured, fought on par with Est's spirit form and beheaded two of Artemis' summoned beasts consecutively with minimum effort. '''Expert Knife Wielder: '''While not her specialty, Lucina has shown considerable skill in the use of knives and daggers, particularly as throwing weapons. She can surround them with demonic power and use them to detonate previously placed magical traps. '''Master Swordswoman: 'Lucina's original, and preferred, fighting style is to wield two swords of small size. Her swordplay is noted to be rather unorthodox and bizarre, as it is a result of her assassin training. This gives her an advantage over most other swordsmen as each of her attacks is fatal, meant to take the opponent's life in a single cut or thrust, so it's not possible to employ a strategy like taking a strike with the aim of overpowering her in the aftermath. One of her assassination styles, ''Flashing Sheath, allows her to attack extraordinarily fast without any kind of stance or telegraph, but she's extremely loath to use her special techniques of that nature. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Even weaponless, Lucina is far from defenseless. She was able to match Rumen Belmont, a vampire operative recognized for his prowess in this skill, for a short time. '''Expert Tactician: '''Lucina is the most versed of Aslatiel's peerage in teamwork tactics and strategy. She has also shown remarkable intelligence in her proficient use of magical traps. '''Immense Speed: '''Having the greatest compatibility with the Knight trait of her Queen Piece, Lucina is extremely fast and nimble. Even while grievously injured, she was able to slice Yatch in half before he could even react. Another of her assassination styles, ''Flashing Step, allows her to move incredibly quick in one burst, making an effect similar to teleportation that causes the opponent to lose sight of her for a moment. While she dislikes using the special skills of her assassin training, Lucina has shown this style to Soujirou, who used it as a base to develop his fearsome Ryūsui no Ugoki (流水の動き, Move of Flowing Water) technique. 'Immense Endurance: '''Lucina has shown extraordinary levels of endurance, being able to keep fighting at full strength even after sustaining brutal injuries that would've easily killed someone else. '''Flight: '''Lucina can fly through the use of her devil wings. Equipment '''Rosa Atra ''(Latin for "Black Rose"): Lucina's jet-black scythe. It is a demonic weapon on par with the strongest demonic swords and an heirloom of the original Lucifer. When in use, it dyes Lucina's aura in a violet color. *'Teleportation: '''The main power of the Rosa Atra is its ability to teleport its user or whatever they wish to any place in their sight. The blade of the scythe slices through air like a hot knife through butter and opens a black rift through which things or people can travel. Naturally, the portal has to be big enough to allow the entrance of said object or person. *'Umbrakinesis: 'The Rosa Atra has shown the ability to shoot crescent-shaped blasts of corrosive darkness which also have an immense amount of heat value. Its destructive power has surprised even Aslatiel. '''Gan Jiang & Mo Ye: '''The "Married Blades" of Chinese legend representing Yin and Yang, and Lucina's favorite weapons. She finds the craftsmanship of the swords, as well as the story behind them, to be extremely captivating and beautiful, and the blades suit her fighting style perfectly. The main ability of these enchanted swords is their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract one another, but they have also been stated as being unable to break or lose their sharpness as long as they're wielded together. '''Knives: '''Lucina has a large stock of magically enhanced knives inside a pocket dimension. Due to this, she can pull them unexpectedly even when she appears to not carry a weapon. Trivia *Lucina's body measurements are B90-W59-H86, her height is 170 cm and she weighs 56 kg. *Lucina's birthday is ironically on December 25th, Christmas or Jesus' day of birth. *She drinks alcohol regularly, with beer being her favorite beverage. *Lucina's blood type is A. *Lucina's appearance is based off of Bismarck from Kantai Collection (Kancolle). *Lucina is so bad with machines that she thought a cellphone was broken because it had lost brightness due to the power-save mode. *Lucina's favorite food is apple pie, while her least favorite is anything with mayonnaise on it. *Her favorite manga is Horimiya. *Notably, Lucina addresses almost every male with the honorific "-kun", the only exceptions being Aslatiel, Vali and significantly older men. *Lucina's ideal man is a humble, yet assertive gentleman who also has a jealous and protective side. She also seems to have an attraction towards slightly older men. *She has a secret fetish for male buttocks, paralleling her brother's liking for female ones. *In demonicjester01's headcanon, Lucina would be voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in Japanese and Kira Buckland in English, known for voicing Jeanne d'Arc from Fate/Grand Order and YoRHa No.2 Type B from NieR: Automata respectively. *Lucina's weak (erogenous) spot is her inner thighs. *Her theme song is "Colour (色彩, ''Shikisai)" by Maaya Sakamoto. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Demonicjester01